conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Isokyrian Girls Union
The Isokyrian Girls Union (Isokyrian: ᛁᛋᛟᚲᛁᚱᚢ ᛋᛏᛖᛚᛏᚨ ᛒᛖᛚᚲᛏᛟᛚᛏ; Isokiru Stelta Belktolt) is the official Nororist Party youth organization for girls between the ages of 10 and 17. It was founded by Sara Helmanssdottir in 1920 as the Christian Girls Union before it was incorporated into the Nororist Party in 1936. It is paired with the Young Men's Nororist League, its equivalent for boys. Together they make up the youth wing of the Party. The Union's stated mission is to "Teach and empower young Isokyrian girls to be productive and wonderful contributors to their society." It focuses on a variety of activities through several hundred programs aimed at teaching valuable life skills relating to housework, civics, survival, technology, teamwork, and character-building. It has a membership of approximately 1.2 million youths and 680,000 adults. It is well-known for its charitable work in assisting the poor, the elderly, the sick, and stray animals. History The Christian Girls Union was founded in 1920 by Sara Helmanssdottir who wished to create a means for her daughters to learn religion and useful life skills, as she believed the schools in her area were inadequate in those regards. It had a pan-Christian orientation, accepting both Protestant and Catholic members. In addition to religious studies, the CGU taught girls various life skills such as cooking, finances, basic animal husbandry and care, and civics. The group was very successful and Helmanssdottir remained as its Chairwoman until the Civil Wars. Because of the Civil Wars, the group suspended activities. After the end of the conflicts and the establishment of the Nororist regime, the group was revived as the Isokyrian Girls Union. It was incorporated into the Nororist Party as a youth wing, coupled with the newly-founded Young Men's Nororist League. The IGU retained its previous focus but added was a distinct military slant. It began teaching girls how to use weapons, perform first aid, martial arts, and how to identify enemies from allies. In essence, it became a paramilitary reserve force in the event women would be pressed into service. Its military structure continued up until the end of the Cold War. It re-oriented itself into more of a scouting group, dropping much of the military-related curriculum that was required. Its hierarchical structure remained, however. Organization The organization is managed by the Board of Directors, a currently 5-member panel appointed by the Nororist Party and led by the Chairwoman. It is decentralized into well over 300 local chapters which have a significant degree of autonomy. The Board establishes some guidelines, standards for membership, and mission statement, but beyond those things, each chapter is very free in how it conducts business. Rank plays an important role in the group and almost all activities are divided by rank which is determined by age and accomplishments. Each chapter is divided into around 5 Troops, which consists of between 30 and 50 girls, led by a Flegstyr (Commander). Each chapter is led by a Fira (Captain). These positions are held by adult members only but equivalents exist for youth members in order to teach leadership skills and responsibility. A common high-rank for a youth member is Firastelt (Captain-Girl) who assumes most of the responsibilities of her Fira. The following is a list and summary of the various ranks. Adults: *''Fira'' (Captain) - Adult leader of a local chapter, overseeing around five troops. *''Flegstyr'' (Commander) - Adult leader of a troop. *Officer Cadet - Adult assistants to the Fira and Flegstyr and the most common position for adult members. Youths: *''Firastelt'' (Captain-Girl) - Highest rank for a girl in a troop and youth assistants to the Fira, Flegstyr, and Officer Cadets. *Lieutenant Commander - Second highest rank and assistant to the Firastelt. *Lieutenant *Senior Cadet *Junior Cadet *Ensign *Petty Ensign - Entry-level rank. Activities The IGU features a variety of activities for its members relating to a wide range of fields that are aimed at building character, promoting teamwork, and imparting valuable skills relevant to daily life. The organization has over 500 programs to this goal. Its most popular and common are its natural and survival programs wherein a troop will camp in the wilderness at one of Isokyria's national parks for an entire month over the summer. Girls will learn how to start a fire, catch their food, identify plants (especially which are poisonous), and lead in tough situations. Great care is taken to ensure the safety of all members during the excursion which includes several medics being present at all times. Government and politics are also important programs in the IGU, which aim to teach the inner workings of Isokyria's government and how the organization's members can become proper civic participators. Completing a program earns a member of badge which can be of several classes. First Class indicates the girl completed the program by "Exceeding expectations and well above and beyond the call of duty." Second Class indicates the girl completed the program "With remarkable integrity and conduct" and Third Class indicates the girl completed the program with "Satisfactory results and performance." Membership A girl can join the organization at the age of 10 where she will be inducted as a Petty Ensign. There are a few requirements that must be met before admission. The girl must be of good moral character, be an Isokyrian citizen and resident, must have satisfactory school records, and at least one non-family referral (usually a teacher). Membership to the Nororist Party is not strictly required but is highly advised. Upon acceptance, the child's parents or guardian must pay a membership fee of US$80 which lasts for the duration of the child's membership. Each member, when they join, is required to swear an oath or affirmation promising moral conduct, commitment to the organization, and to their nation. The pledge as revised in 2011 is as follows: A member graduates upon the age of 18 and receives a certificate signed by the Chairman of the Isokyrian Nororist Party, the Union's Chairwoman, and their local chapter leader. Membership is considered for life and all alumnae may volunteer for the group at any time after their graduation. Notable alumnae *Eydis Stefanic - Chairman of the Isokyrian Nororist Party *Dagnae Wilhjalmsdottir - Chairman of the Isokyrian Nororist Party *Dominika Sokolova - State Prosecutor of Isokyria *Ferstin Xaviersdottir - Musician Category:Isokyria